The Tape
by bonesmad
Summary: A real journalist like Lennox wasn't just going to let this go was she?
1. Chapter 1

It took a good hour before the sick feeling, caused by the thought of her aunt's sex tape, to pass, but once it did Lennox started to think about everything that had happened that evening. Why had joe been so invested in getting that tape back. Both he and her aunt had been jumpy and secretive all day, their act at dinner was finally starting to make sense. They always acted strangely, that was just who they were, that was what Lennox and Ryder were used to, but when she knew the reasoning behind it, it all made a little more sense. The insistence to do the salad together, the whispering, everything. She sat straight up in bed as it dawned on her. Was it possible. No, no way.

"The tape is Joe and Mel!" she said to the empty room.

The sick feeling returned almost immediately.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

she walked down the stairs her eyes glued to her phone, which she almost dropped when she heard the banging. Running the rest of the way she saw the two of the sitting at the table with glasses of wine. They were both oblivious to her,

"You can thank me when you're president!" Joey said she missed her aunts reply but saw them clink their glasses laughing. Looking at the table she saw the tape in pieces as Mel pulled out more of the now exposed tape.

She frowned a little, why would the put it on a tape though. Who even uses those things anymore.

"You know what. I'm actually quite glad to be rid of that." She said after a while.

"you and me both Burke." He rolled his eyes. Lennox didn't want to eavesdrop but she found she was glued to the two of them.

"Oh I meant to ask, did I leave my watch in your room the other day, I can't find it."

Lennox glued herself to the wall, it was true they were sleeping together!

"Yes actually I found it under my couch, I left it in your bathroom this morning." Lennox turned and ran as quickly as she could back upstairs, her thirsty throat now forgotten.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

"Ryder! She said banging on the door. "Ryder!"

"What, what!" he said opening the door.

"how haven't we seen it!" she said walking straight into the room and pacing almost immediately.

"Hey I was doing…" she raised an eyebrow at him. "… I could have been doing something." She just shook her head looking at the open comics on his bed.

"Seriously though how didn't we see it!"

"See what?"

"them! it's so obvious now I think about it…"

"Who's them! I really don't know what's going on."

"do you ever." She shook her head. "Mel and Joey!"

"What about them?" she let her head fall into her hands.

"The sex tape… why were they BOTH so stressed…." She said craning her neck out towards him a little more with each word. He shrugged.

"up to an hour ago I thought they were genuinely talking about baseball… oh god I asked her if he went in head first!" he wretched slightly. "oh god…"

"have you even caught up with me yet?"

"what?" he said looking up at her again.

"Mel and Joe are sleeping together!" he dropped the magazine he was still holding.

"what!"

"think about it! They're both on that video! That's why they went all criminal!"

"oh god…" his face turned to complete and utter disgust.

"I just over heard them talking about stuff Aunt Mel left in his room!"

"This does explain what I saw during dinner!" he nodded his eyes drifting off again.

"What did you see?"

"they were talking really seriously and Joe grabbed Aunt Mel's head and kissed her cheek. I was only going out to get my phone but I left cause I thought Mel was upset about losing her baseball game…"

"Aww that's so sweet!" Lennox's face changed immediately. "That's so sweet!" she shook her head suddenly making Ryder jump. "no how can they hide this from us! We're family…"

"Well maybe they think you'll freak out like you are now…" he squinted slightly.

"why would I freak out! We've been waiting for this to happen for years now!"

"it explains why they've been so cozy lately. I was wondering what was going on when they started having their evening drinks together."

Lennox looked at her younger brother with confusion and wonderment. "

"So you really notice everything but it doesn't really register does it."

"huh?" he said head flopping to the side. She half laughed and left the room.

"Hang on, what are we going to do!" he said following her out.

"about what?"

"about the fact that they're hiding this from us, obviously we have to mess with them." a grin spread across her face.

"I knew we were actually related."

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

"I haven't seen either of them all evening." Joey said taking the glasses to the sink.

"They cant be that mad at us!" Mel stood up. "I'm fun cool aunt Mel they have to forgive me."

"I swear Burke if you ever say YOLO again I will truly pop a cap in you" he pointed a finger directly at her. She grinned and stood up.

"Right I'm going to bed."

"So can I not expect any random visits tonight. I like watching my movies in peace on my couch."

"No you're safe." She smiled taking his hand she squeezed it "Thanks again for today. You're a really good friend."


	2. Chapter 2

She came down as usual with eyes glued to her phone, but this morning she was texting Ryder. He was coming down the other stairs keeping an eye out. They'd decided that they would just try to get them to slip up themselves and reveal everything.

"Good morning Lennox!" Joe said waving the spatula in her face.

"Oh sorry morning Joe!" she smiled and sat down at the table.

"What, no melt down or crisis today?" he looked closely at her.

"Not today." Her smile widened.

"are you feeling well Len?"

"oh stop I'm fine! So Joe…" she said leaning forward. "…any dates lined up this weekend?" she watched as he frowned and put down the breakfast.

"Sorry?"

"Just wondering what you're plans are for the weekend. Any new women?"

"You've never asked me this before Lennox, what are you scheming"

"I'm just taking an interest in the life of my much appreciated and beloved male rolemodel." She blinked and smiled even wider. As always the eyelashes of the teen he had come to see as his little girl blinded him and the oddness of the situation passed his notice.

"Right, well no. I'm meeting a friend for a drink on Saturday, he's coming into town for the first time in quite a while. But that's it."

"Oh you… you've been single a while now haven't you Joe…"

"Have I, I hadn't really noticed. You know the three of you just keep me so busy." He shrugged and flipped another pancake. "Why are you so concerned. You never take an interest in our lives."

"God I'm just trying to grow as a person and mature a little here. Why are you always so unsupportive." She huffed and stormed back up the stairs, applauding herself slightly for acting so natural. Not realising just how weirded out she had left her nanny in the kitchen.

/ / / /

"Lennox is up to something, she just tried to interrogate me about my love life." Joey said looking up as Mel walked into the kitchen.

"Oh I can fill you in. Ryder tried the same thing on me and basically told me what's going on." She said her eyes wide "Prepare yourself I nearly hurled." He frowned "Lennox has come to the conclusion that, that… tape is you and me."

"What!"

"Yeeah gross right."

"Gee thanks Burke!"

"What it is gross! She thinks we taped ourselves doing stuff… you and me!"

"what made her think that."

"I don't know that's all Ryder said before he realised he'd told me and asked me not to tell Len."

"that devious little… she was fishing to see would I admit to you and me"

Mel's eyes narrowed

"Well two can play at that game. Lets make her think we are…" her nose crumpled. "…no I cant its too weird. I can barely stand you as it is…"

"no, no you're right we should act like we are, you know, bumping uglies." He chuckled.

"Ew! Joe!"

"Oh come on like you've never imagined…" she raised a hand.

"Look are we doing this or not!"

"What about Ryder?" they both looked at each for a spilt second. "Yeah Never mind. Lets do this!"

/ /

"Ryder where are you go.."

"gotta go, tutors breathing down my neck work to do." He said quickly and slammed his door she stood in the hall for a few seconds wondering what that was about, then headed back downstairs to grab some food to take out with Xander.

Reaching the kitchen she went to the sink just in time to glimpse her Aunt kiss her nanny's cheek, as he handed her, her handbag. Her heart glowed slightly at the action

/ / / /

"did she see." Joe said through a gritted smile.

"Definitely." She mirrored him.

"See you later." He waved and headed back to the kitchen door. He smirked as Lennox made a mad rush to the island and played with her hair. "oh there you are! You didn't eat earlier."

"Is Aunt Mel gone?" she asked.

"Oh yes I think so. I'm not sure."

"Right. Well I better go Xander's taking me out for a romantic picnic."

"that sounds lovely. Make sure he knows to keep his hands on the picnic. And not you." Joe said still smiling.

"yes Joe." She rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why exactly would we be in your room?" she said putting her bag down on the floor.

"Well let's think about it burke. You've actually slept in my room more than I've slept in yours." He said pushing her seat in.

"look longo, my room has my pillows and my lotions and hair products that keep me looking this good. And at the end of the day my bed is worth a hell of a lot more than yours making it immediately more comfortable." Joey took her menu and ordered for the both of them. "Hey I was looking at that."

"We have an hour for lunch, you'll just spent fifteen minutes looking at the selection then order the same thing you always get."

"I like to see if they've anything new."

"Right so will I just come into your room early in the morning?" he said ignoring her attempt at a sulk.

"that wont work you'll have to pass her room to get there and god knows you're noisy in the mornings."

"I am not! I get up and out for a run before any of you are even awake"

"No you drop one of your shoes down the stairs as you try pull them on, then you bang your bedroom door and bang the back door and wake up next doors dog." She said thanking the waiter for her food.

"What, why have you never said?"

"well I know you enjoy that run, and you're trying to be quiet."

"That's really considerate Mel." He smiled and a silence attempted to settle in as they looked at each other until Mel coughed.

"So basically that wont work… you'll just have to bunk with me."

"You don't have a couch Mel."

"You think we can be adults for one night Longo? Or am I too irresistible." He let out that now all too familiar chuckle.

"Oh Mel. You forget I do your washing. I have seen all the pyjamas you own. Nothing could possibly transform you that much!"

"just try not to snore this time." She said before taking a large bite of her lunch.

/ / / /

It was late when she got back, Xander's picnic had completely backfired when it started raining so they'd ended up on his couch at home watching crappy television.

She tried to go down the hall as quietly as she could, which if she was honest about it she had gotten quite good at. She was passing her aunts bathroom when she heard voices.

"Did you text Lennox?" she heard Joe's muffled voice. Really he was in her room at half nine at night? Talk about a loose secret.

"Yes she was just watching the end of some show and then she'd be home."

"I don't like that she's over there by herself."

"Hey Joey haven't you learned by now that they're good kids! We have nothing to worry about. They're honest and open about everything…" Lennox smiled at her aunts reply.

"Guess that's more than we are" he laughed. Lennox nodded to herself and moved on.

/ / / / /

"What do you mean?" mel asked throwing a cushion to the floor.

"Well we're full on lying to her! I'm sleeping on this tiny patch of your bed to make her think we were stupid enough to sleep together." He said as she hopped in under the covers.

"Look just get some sleep! She has to see you leave tomorrow."

"Good night burke!" he said throwing the extra blankets over her.

"Night Longo."

She turned onto her side and stared at the wall for god knows how long. She couldn't get to sleep, she had these horrible visions of waking up curled into him and that ridiculous chest, like in a bad film or something. It made her a bit nervous to be completely honest. Turning over she snuck a look at him he was sound asleep one leg hanging over the bed, and his mouth wide open. She frowned then grabbing a pillow shoved it between them and huddled down into her blankets again. Praying that she'd still be in this position when she woke up.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Lennox groaned and rolled out of bed. Grabbing her phone she immediately checked her facebook, read a few tweets and text Xander before checking the time and tying her hair up in a high pony. She went down the hall and suddenly realised there was something wrong.

The bedroom door at the end of the hall opened and Ryder stuck his head out.

"Why does it not smell like breakfast. Is Joey sick?" he asked looking around.

"that's what it is!" she realised. Trust Ryder to latch onto the food already.

"I better go check is he ok." He made towards Joe's room.

"Well let's check the kitchen first no need to ring an ambulance." She rolled her eyes and followed him down. But as expected the kitchen was empty, there was no food on the table and it looked like they were the first ones down.

"I told you there was something wrong! Maybe he got knocked down on his run or maybe his weights fell on him…"

"Woah Ryder I didn't know you worried that much about Jo…"

"Who's going to feed me! I'm going to check his room." She watched him run off then made her own way back up the stairs.

/ / / / / /

She woke to the sound of a beeping car outside and was immediately surprised at how rested she was. Looking at her alarm clock she realised it was much later than she normally woke up, but it was a Saturday so there was nothing to panic about. Turning over she grabbed the pillow that had fallen beside her when she saw the other person in her bed. Then she remembered it all, and silently thanked whoever it was out there that had prevented her from waking up in an awkward position.

"Longo! Wake up! We've slept in." she said hitting him with the pillow. He jolted awake and sat straight up.

"What… Burke what are you doi… oh" he said lying back down as everything came back to him "How did we sleep so late! I better get down."

"Yes put on a pot of coffee would you!" she said rolling back over. He grabbed his jumper and opened the door.

"Yes Sir!" he rolled his eyes only to find them rest on Lennox standing in the hall. "Morning Len. I was just waking your aunt up. We're going out for the day. All of us."

"Right…" she rose an eyebrow at him and he smiled and walked past.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't understand."

"What's to understand."

"I'm just a bit bewildered."

"What's new?"

"Lennox leave your brother alone." Mel said taking a sip from her travel mug.

"Right that's everything!" Joey said putting a large bag into the back seat. When he came around to the drivers seat and sat in Ryder tried again.

"Where are we going Joe?"

"Out."

"All of us?"

"Yes."

"Together?"

"That's why we're all in the car."

"So we're all going out together."

"Is it really that strange?"

"Well the last place we all went together was a funeral so yeah!" lennox shrugged.

"Well Longo and I were talking and after the breakdown on live telly and Ryder's suspension and everything we realised maybe we're not spending enough time all together, our family unit may need tightening."

"Joe's the nanny?" Ryder said "I mean…"

"No that's grand Ryder…" Joey started the car.

"Well as much as he'd hate to admit it Joey has become part of this odd family. And well maybe we need to be a little more conventional." Mel said shooting him a smile. Lennox looked between them both and tried to suppress a smile. We're they trying to ease them into it?

/ / / / /

"Oh god." Ryder leaned his head on the window. "You know you don't have to make up for not being there as children…" he muttered.

"You are getting very smart homeschool." Joey said parking the car.

"The Zoo though I mean"

"they've recently opened a new reserve section Len where the animals roam free. We thought you'd like that." Mel said putting on her sunglasses.

"And Ryder… lots of girls work here." Joey added as the teen sat up straighter.

"This is just so unlike us." Lennox said eyes wide. "but I don't mind it!"

/ / / /

"I'm going to go check out the gift shop!" Ryder said as he spun on his heel and walked away from them.

"Ryder…"

"I'm going to see the monkeys!" lennox said pulling out her phone and heading off.

"But guys!" Mel turned watching them both walk away. "We're meant to be spending the day together…" Joey laughed beside her.

"Well that worked faster than I'd hoped!"

"They couldn't wait to get away from us!" she smiled. "Are we awful?"

"Meh they'll thank us in the future."

"I want to go see the big cats!" she said not letting it worry her anymore.

"Well then lets go."

/ / / /

she sighed and just rang him.

"Lennox? Are you alright?"

"of course Xander! I just said I'd ring you."

"But we never talk on the phone."

"Seems it's a day of strange occurrences. Mel and Joe brought us to the Zoo."

"The Zoo?"

"Yeah! I think they're trying to get us to bond more as a family."

"You think they're going to tell you soon?"

"I don't know they're still lying through their teeth." She walked passed the penguins and froze. There they were her aunt and Joey, arms linked chatting animatedly.

"len…" Xander said through the silence.

"Shhhh…" she said walking closer trying to see what they were talking about.

"What are you do…"

"Joey and Aunt Mel shhhh…"

"Oh god are you spying!"

"Xander shh!" she walked off the path and crouched behind a palm tree. She couldn't hear a word they were saying but the smiles on their faces were adding so much to the thoughts running through her mind.

"Can I talk now…" she huffed and by the time she looked back up they had gone around the corner.

"Yes you can they're gone." 

/ / / / /

"God Mel who wears wedges to the zoo." He said as she gripped his arm, a little jolt of pain still shooting up her ankle.

"Someone who is extremely insecure about her height and didn't want to be up to your shoulder all day." She smiled at him.

"You could take them off for a while."

"No I'm ok, can I just lean on you for a while."

"I don't know can I hold up all that hair."

"With those arms I'm sure you'll be fine!"

"Oh you do know how to compliment a guy!" he smiled back .

"The penguins are cute aren't they? Like little waiters."

"little waiters without hands!" he said laughing at his own comment. She didn't know why but she found herself laughing aswell. Her arm seemed to slot perfectly into his, and she was finding she didn't want to take it away.

"That really wasn't that funny…" he said half to himself.

"Come on there's a polar bear down here." She said pulling him forward, the pain now gone.

/ / / /


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh but it's so cute!"

"What do you need it for?" he rolled his eyes.

"Joe look at it! You can't say it's not adorable!" she pushed the small plush lion in his face. He looked at it for a second afraid to admit that it was in fact rather sweet. "it's a little baby lion!"

"A lion cub."

"I could put him on my windowsill and wake up to that adorable face everyday!"

"Why are you even justifying it to me? You're going to do what you want anyway!" he threw up his hands.

"I know but I don't want you mocking me in a week when you see little Leo in my room. I'd like you to understand…" She beamed.

"Wow Burke are you valuing my opinion?" she smiled.

"Maybe I am Longo. Maybe I am…" she winked and walked on. "… oh theres a baby tiger too!"

"Oh Mel…" he shook his head.

/ / / /

"THEY'RE WHAT!" Lennox said down the phone.

"my ear!"

"No tell me again Ryder."

"They're looking at baby teddies. That's all." He couldn't see why she was getting so excited.

"As in teddies for babies or baby animals?"

"Baby lions and stuff I don't know she's picked up about five now. Why is it so important? You told me to text you if I saw them together and I did."

"Ryder why would they be looking at stuffed animals! It's hardly for you or me!"

"Maybe she just likes them…"

"Ryder. Children's toys! Cute fluffy playthings for babies!"

"I don't…. no! No you don't think."

"Oh god! This is way more serious than I thought!

"I…"

"They're having a baby!"

"Woah! You cant just jump to that!"

"I'm not jumping. We have been watching them for days now! We're just putting all the evidence together."

"I'm not putting anything any where!" Ryder tried again but his sister just hung up leaving talking to himself.

/ / /

Two weeks later and Lennox had barely thought about what was going on with her unconventional parenting unit. It had been a crazy few days and she didn't know what to think anymore. Only a few days before she'd been all set to go travel the country with her doting boyfriend. Then she'd had her world upside down with her Aunt's betrayal. She couldn't believe she would go behind her back like that and confirm her attendance. For someone who normally tried so hard and sometimes went too far, she'd never thought her aunt would do something like this. Just when she was starting to understand why Mel had done that, and was feeling good about having options next year, Xander had come and whipped the carpet out from under her feet. He was giving in and doing what his parents wanted just like that. Bought by a few paintbrushes. She sat on her bed and started at the floor. Four days ago everything had been planned out and organised. Now she didn't know where she was going, who she was talking to or if she had a boyfriend. She knew deep down inside that Xander was doing the right thing, and that she would more than likely head to college. But she didn't want to just give in and forgive them all. Her feelings about her aunt had been on the rocks anyway with all the secrecy. She could see that what her aunt had done was all for her neice. For her security and future. Xander had done what was best for him. Deciding to go talk to her aunt about everything she made her way down the stairs into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter were cold buffalo wings from dinner a few nights before. Her stomach jumped at the faint smell, reminding her how long it had been since shed eaten. Taking a glance at the microwave she grabbed the bowl and heated the up.

She was halfway through her second one when the kitchen door opened slightly and Joe's hand came around. He'd obviously been on the way in when something stopped him. Through the open door she could hear the conversation clearly.

"I know Burke, you're my number one priority! You must be fed and looked after! I'm just saying it would kill you to give me some space!" she bit her lip and looked back down at the chicken wings as he came striding through the door.

"Oh hey Lennox. How… how you feeling?" he said trying to gauge the teenagers mood.

"I'm fine." She was debating putting him out of his misery. "Going to ask Aunt Mel to take me shopping for clothes for college." He turned around and grabbed her up hugging her close. Her face was squished and her arms were pinned to her sides.

"Oh my precious girl is going to college! I'm so happy." She said to the top of her head.

"God Joe let go now! Can't breath down here."

/ / /

Mel sat on the sofa biting the tiny bit of skin by her thumb nail. Yes it hurt, but she maintained it was helping. She really hadn't a clue what to do with Lennox. How to repair the trust or help her make up her mind, and now because of all the mocking she'd laid on Joe about the tutoring incident, he wouldn't even listen to her ranting.

The kitchen door opened and Lennox was standing there, hair slightly messy and a tiny daub of buffalo sauce on her chin.

"so…" she started as she stood up.

"I was wondering Aunt Mel…" Lennox said "…college is a whole new forum with an entirely new vibe and environment that I have no idea about. I think the best way for me to transition into this is…" she paused. "…with a whole new wardrobe. What you think."

"I think, that sounds like a great idea." She grinned at her niece and put out her arms. "Come here

/ / /

"I dunno Aunt Mel, it's a little tight." Lennox said slowly and carefully, but of course her aunt jumped at it, her mouth wide open in shock.

"What are you saying!"

"Nothing I just mean maybe you should get something with a bit more room. For a change." This was just going from bad to worse. "you know what I'm being ridiculous. I think I'm hungry. That pink one was lovely!" she smiled.

Mel did a turn and looked at her self in the mirror again. What had Lennox meant? She wondered for a moment until she caught how the pink brightened her hair.

She wasn't shallow, she just quite liked pink.

/ / / /

"Aww Aunt Mel how cute is this!" Lennox said holding up the tiniest baby grow she had ever seen. It was lilac with tiny purple flowers. While before she was just trying to break her Aunt Mel down, she now found the baby grow adorable.

"Oh it's lovely." She nodded. "Now shoes?"

"Maybe we could look around her for a bit!" she said gesturing towards the baby section. Her Aunt raised an eyebrow

"Lennox if I have to go home and tell Joe you're pregnant…" she said her eyes looking more scared by the second.

"No no no!" she put her hands up. "Definitely not."

"oh thank god!"

"I just thought it might be nice. Maybe you'd like to have a look."

"Right. I should probably pick up something for Marnie, she's having her second soon."

Lennox watched as her aunt moved through the rails picking up the odd little outfit. Images of her aunt with a little baby then filled her head, and while sometimes she was so wrong with the parenting thing, she knew she'd be a great mother. She grinned when she thought to herself how nice it'd be to have another little brother or sister.

/ /


	6. Chapter 6

"I had completely forgotten this whole Lennox thing." Mel said taking a glass from the table and sitting on one of the deck chairs.

"The whole not going to college and travelling around the world? How?" Joe sat across from her. "How many glasses of wine have you had?"

"No!" she waved a hand at him "The whole us being together thing."

"oh yes. I forgot, maybe I should be holding your hand." He said reaching out and wrapping his fingers around his own.

"Joe. Lennox's room is at the other side of the house." She said looking down at their hands, a jolt of electricity jumping through her as his thumb started stroking the back of her hand.

"Maybe she's downstairs." He said his eyes drifting down to their intertwined hands as well.

"Maybe…" she said in barely a whisper. Looking up their eyes locked and her heart leapt. This had been a long time coming and she didn't know what to do next.

"Burke… Mel I have to say over the last few months…" Joe started, as he leaned towards her. She found herself smiling slightly as she followed his lead. There was barely an inch between them, all the years of electricity and arguments, and tiny moments had all led to this. Mel couldn't lie, she'd wondered that first time she'd seen him at her brother in law's Christmas party what it would be like to kiss him. He'd looked so sharp in his suit, and maybe the years of seeing him in rubber gloves had dulled that and made her forget it.

Joe couldn't stop looking at her, jumping between her eyes and her lips. He had so many things rushing into head to say to her, things that he had never even realised he thought.

"Joe just ki…" Mel said as the tension became too much, but just before she finished the sentence the back door swung open.

"Aunt Mel you're phone was going non stop, you're office is ringing some sort of pr crisis." Ryder said hurriedly. They jumped apart in a split second and Joe looked back into his wine, while Mel got up and ran into the house.

His heart was thumping unnaturally loud, he was sure Ryder could hear it. His head had gone slightly fuzzy and he found he couldn't stand up. What had just happened?.

/ / /

Mel grabbed her bag and shoved on a pair of shoes. As she ran to the back door she suddenly froze. What did she say, what had just almost happened. What do you do after it doesn't.

"Joe…" he looked up at her. "… I have to go to work. I'll see you in the morning." It was only when she sat in her car that she realised that she hadn't waited for an answer. Shaking her head she told herself that they'd just do what they normally did, they'd move on pretend that nothing ever happened.

/ / /

"Hey, hey baby I'll just be a little late. Meet you there at about eight. Ok ok yes gorgeous…" he grinned at the phone. Lennox stood at the bottom of the stairs; finally, he'd have to tell her now!

"So Joe. Hot date!"

"Oh yeah, I'm heading out in a while. Dinners almost ready though."

"So where's Aunt Mel…" she smiled sitting at the table.

"Having a shower I think." He said turning back to the stove. Lennox looked at him, did she see a blush on the back of his neck. It was hard to tell with his colouring but she was nearly sure.

"So… who were you on the phone to?" she blurted out.

"Oh no one, just a woman…" he said trying to remember the game he and Mel were playing. It was hard considering they weren't even talking. His phone started vibrating on the counter and before he scooped it up Lennox read the name. Patrice.

"Hey baby whats… ok that's perfect, tomorrow night at nine. See you then" Lennox felt her stomach fall.

"You're che…." She stopped herself. "I have to go."

"Lennox! Lennox what was that!" he called after her sounding completely puzzled.

Lennox sat on the edge of her bed her blood rushing. What was going on she had been so sure. There was no way they weren't together. Aunt Mel was pregnant how could he do that to her! Joe of all the people in the world to let her down. To let them all down. She stormed back down to the kitchen to give him a piece of her mind when she walked in on them.

/ / /

Mel had walked into the kitchen to try and talk to the man who become her best friend. But when she heard Lennox's unusually loud footsteps coming down the stairs she grabbed his hand across the counter to try and bring back the ploy they were using.

"Joe I need…" Lennox froze when she saw them. "JOE HOW CAN YOU DO THAT!" she snapped. "Aunt Mel he was just on the phone with another woman arranging dates! How could you of all people do this to our family!"

"Woah woah what's going on Len!" Mel said dropping his hand and standing up.

"He's cheating on you! He's seeing someone else."

"Lennox hang on a second!" Joe tried to cut in walking around the counter.

"No! I was so happy when I realised you two had finally gotten together! So happy we've been waiting years for this to happen! You two are so perfect, and then when I realised about the baby I just…."

"HANG ON!" Mel let out a shout as the colour all drained from her face. "Baby!"

"Look Aunt Mel I know, Ryder saw you two buying baby toys and you've been eating differently…"

"Oh god…" Joe couldn't suppress the laugh that was rising. "This may have gone too far Burke." She looked from him to her niece, still in slight disbelief. Then she looked down at her stomach flattening her dress and turning.

"Baby!" she repeated. Joe looked at her for some clue as to what to do next but she was frozen, eyebrow raised.

"Lennox listen…" he started.

"Why would I listen to you! You're no better than my father." She almost spat it out.

"Lennox wait just wait! This was all a big joke all of it! Mel and I aren't together, we never were, Ryder told us what you thought about the tape and we decided to mess with you a little. I'm not cheating because we're not together, and Mel's definitely not pregnant as far as I know!" he said holding up his hands.

"You tried to fool me. You messed with me." Mel finally woke up a little and opened her mouth.

"Well you were doing the same thing with us, trying to trick us into tell you we were together." Lennox too opened her mouth but fount she had nothing to say.

"Look we're sorry we let it get this far, but with the whole college thing and Xander we sort of forgot about it and…." Mel trailed off. Joe walkedover and took Lennox's arm.

"Look Len I promise you I am never going to let you down like your father."

"Well this is rather awkward." She said after a few seconds of painful silence. "too late to say I'm only joking?" she attempted a normal smile, and failed.

"Let's just forget this whole thing." Mel smiled at her and brushed the hair back off her face, the teen took this as her queue to turn and go back to her room.

/ / /

"That was crazy!" Joe laughed again going back to the food. Mel frowned and leaned on the counter.

"How can you say that to her!" she said quietly looking down at the countertop.

"Sorry?" he tried to catch her eye. He definitely wasn't used to seeing her being that serious.

"How can you say that to her?" she repeated louder. "You're going to let her down eventually Joe, but that's ok you're not related. I just wish you wouldn't make promises to her that you cant keep."

"Who says I can't keep it?" he put down the knife.

"Joe you're not going to stay as our nanny forever! They'll be gone to college, or you'll meet someone and get married, or you'll get a job because god knows you should be in some high powered job. You are going to leave us. You are going to let her down." Mel shrugged, she was acting so unlike her normal self it threw him for one. Taking a deep breath he tried to decide what to say. It was now or never.

"I will never let her down." He finally replied shaking his head. "I'm not going anywhere." She grit her teeth waiting for him to continue. "I bloody love you Burke! And I'm still going too long after _our_ teenagers have left." A smile spread slowly across her face and she grabbed his hand finally pulling him in for a kiss.

"Guy's I just want to say…" Lennox came down the stairs. "Oh my god seriously!"

_**So guys that's it thank you everyone for reading! And for your comments really meant a lot!**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Grace :D**_


End file.
